Custom Abilities
This page lists all the new abilities that have been proposed/created specifically for Pokémon Sage. Many of these are signature abilities. See also: * Hidden Abilities - proposed Hidden Abilities for Pokémon (which may or may not be new) * New Moves - proposed and implemented new moves, often signatures General abilities (confirmed) Comments on general abilities Adrenaline * Raises the Attack and Special Attack stat by one stage if the bearer is faster than the opponent.|} Comments on general abilities Adrenaline * Raises the Attack and Special Attack stat by one stage if the bearer is faster than the opponent. During a double battle, it will check if both opponents are faster than the bearer separately. * Not sure how useful, but could raise multiple stages with each chunk of life you lose. +1 at 1/2, +2 at 1/4 or something. * Raises the bearer's Speed by 2 stages if it has less HP than any foe. * 50% chance to gain +1 priority to any move if at critical HP. Allure * Instead of raising the encounter level of opposite-gender Pokémon, it could raise the encounter rates for rare Pokémon (5% becomes 10%, etc.). * Doubles the encounter rate of same-type Pokémon. * Also increase encounters overall, like Illumination. * Add part "Cute Charm" instead of lowering evasion. * Completely ignore evasion from opposite-gendered Pokémon. (Not like Lintle needs an uber wrecking ability anyhow.) * All moves are 100% accurate when battling opposite-gendered Pokémon. Brave Heart * Raise Special Attack instead. * Decreases the priority of foes' status moves. * X% chance to negate receiving a status condition. * X% chance to avoid the effect of a status condition (poison damage, full paralysis, etc.). * The bearer won't be affected by the secondary effects of status problems (burn's Attack drop, paralysis' Speed drop). ** If possible, it will get only poisoned instead of badly poisoned as well. Conditioning * Considering 'Torment', maybe up the percentage reduction to 25%, 33% or even 50%. ** What is the limit on how many successive hits this ability reduces the damage due to? * The spirit of the ability is to consider incoming moves (so the bearer conditions themselves against it through successive hits), not repetition of move usage by each opponent separately. The recent survey implied people voted for the later, although its wording is still unsatisfactory. ** It would be much simpler to code in if it worked how it was intended to. Discretion * Moves that miss still deal half damage. ** Change name back to "Sure Shot". * Moves with no effect should count as misses. (Fighting moves on Ghost-type Pokémon, etc. Feedback * Triggering from non-contact moves may be tricky. ** No it isn't. Full Force * Negates the critical hit chance of moves, but increases the damage by 10%. * Moves of base power 60 or less have a guaranteed 50% chance of critical hit (comparable to Technician if my math is right). * Powers up moves with lowered accuracy. * The bearer cannot land critical hits. Using a move with a high critical hit ratio will boost the move by 30% instead. * Increases the power of moves with less than 90% accuracy. * This ability should increase the critical hit ratio by 1, rather than doubling the value. Every single thing that affects critical hit chance changes the ratio rather than multiplies anything, and this should be no different. * Should this ability affect moves which already have an increased critical hit ratio? Malice * Raises the bearer's Attack when the foe has a status condition. ** Raises its Special Attack as well. * Dark and Ghost-type moves gain priority. ** This suggestion is a COMPLETELY different ability. * Should this ability stack with itself? Permafrost * May be scrapped so that the weather hail itself has the effect of increasing the Defense of Ice-types by 50% (similar to how Sandstorm works). Signature abilities (confirmed) Comments on signature abilities Pretty much all of these require clarification. Forage * Why not make it a Berry version of Pickup? However|} Comments on signature abilities Pretty much all of these require clarification. Forage * Why not make it a Berry version of Pickup? However Pickup is generated (level/chart of items/percentage chance), copy it and make a duplicate system where the chart of items are all berries (the high end stuff being rare berries like the reduce-SE-hit berries). Here's how it was generated in X/Y. (1x 30% chance, 6x 10% items, 2x 4% items, 2x 1% items. A new item is added to the rarest end, and a common item is taken away every 10 levels. There are some inconsistencies though. Sometimes the 1% items never become any more common.) Overshadow * Make it only affect Attack, but doesn't only trigger when switching in. * If it proves to be too OP, could be only when the bearer is more than twice as big as the opponent. * Have it be a constant modifier instead of a intimidate variant. Pollution * Badly poisons Grass-, Bug- and Water-types on contact, like a more concentrated Poison Point. ** This suggestion is a completely different ability. Siphon * Boosts the power of absorbing moves. * All absorbing moves absorb 75% of the damage dealt rather than 50%. * Big Root on an ability. * All non-absorbing contact moves restores 25% of the damage dealt. Legend abilities Will be surveyed once plot is more solidified. Former Abilities The abilities below have been rejected, and have been removed from the affected Pokémon, and 1 new ability will be created (because we are allowed to have 1 more now that these abilities have been rejected). This new ability may be a previously rejected ability. *